Ultimate Spider-man Fan Fiction
by TMNTfan101
Summary: When Rebekah, her family, and best friend moved to New York she didn't expect what was going to happen. So join her and Maggie on their journey with their new friends on the most strangest part of there life as they live in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rebekah look new kids" Maggie said nudging me to look up from my book. My face went pink when I saw one of the boys in the group of new kids. He had blond hair and green eyes. He looked like he was 17 and was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with tan pants and sandals.

"Hello? Rebekah are you there" Maggie was waving her hand in my face to get my attention. "Sorry" I said looking down at my feet, my face still a bit pink.

She looked in the direction I was looking at then grinned her evil grin. "Do you have a crush" she said smiling evilly. "No!" I said nearly shouting.

I later learn from my sister Jamie's friend Peter that his name was Danny Rand, he introduced me but we never really talk to each other. I think he is it a bit strange but sweet and cool. I think he does a kind of Kung Fu.

OK first, I am Rebekah Larsen. I moved to Midtown, NYC 3 months ago and we are going well. I have 4 sisters, one older, 3 younger. We met Peter because his aunt and my mom became friends. The one downside of living here is that having super villains in town, it takes some getting used to. I take karate after school each day now because of it (even though I was already doing it). My friend Maggie moved here because her dad is in the military so they moved here too. Well that is all needed to know now so back to the story. Oh yeah I have short like medium length brown hair (hoping to get it cut) and dark blue eyes, Maggie has blond also boyish short hair and blue green hair.

One week later

"Go and ask him if you really want help" Maggie said now getting annoyed. I was trying to ask Danny if he could help me after school if he could help me study for a test. But another thing about me is I am shy and never really talk to guys, I let them start the conversation. "OK I'm going to do it now" I said straightening my blue shirt and fixing my hair. I walk over to the table where Peter, Danny and their friends were sitting. They were laughing at Peter for something. "Um Danny" I said quietly behind them. "Yeah Rebekah" Danny said looking me in the eyes. I tried to ask him but I ended up saying this "Um ah, never mind it was nothing" I left quickly and walk over to Maggie. I still felt their eyes on me. Maggie did a palm to the face and basically dragged me over there again.

"Danny!" she said kind of yelling "Rebekah wants to know if you will help her study for a test tonight" she looked kind of scary. He looked at me, I was still in Maggie's grasp; I looked away because I was thinking he would say no. Then he smiled "sure" Maggie looked pleased then she plopped me down in a chair next to him. "Have a good time studying" She said smiling then walked away. It took me a while to realize what she said. "Maggie it's tonight not before school, thanks Danny" I said getting up to leave, he grinned and I left trying to catch up with Maggie.


	2. Chapter 2

That night

I was in my room (yes I had my own room finally) listening to music when I heard a knock on the down. I bulleted down stairs, it was Danny. Sadly mom got to the door first, but luckily I got there a few seconds after her. "Hi Danny, mom this is my friend Danny from school he is here to help me study" I said quickly trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Ok, but dinner will be done soon, Danny would you like to stay for dinner" she said before we could leave the scene. "Sure" he said. _Great now I will have sisters to tease me for having a guy over, wait till Maggie hears about this then I will get the teasing of my life she will never drop it _I thought to myself.

We went up to my room and got to work. He was really sweet and I got to know him a bit better and finally kind of got over my shy of talking to him. "Rebekah, Danny time for dinner" Mom called from downstairs.

For dinner we were having Chinese food. Dinner started off with an awkward tension in the air and an awkward silence. "So you like my daughter" my dad said without warning; I nearly choked on my food. "Dad, why would you even ask that question, he is just here to help my study" I shouted; _I feel very stupid right now _I thought to myself. My face was red and I realized I had stood up as I shouted. _Oh if Maggie were here she would never drop this either_ I thought to myself, I looked over at Danny. He looked shocked, that made me feel even more stupid.

Dinner continued in silence, and then Danny and I went back to studying in my room. "I'm sorry about my outburst" I said after a while. "It's ok" he said looking up at me. I smiled; he smiled back.

When we were done Danny got a phone call; "OK, I'll be right over" He said. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I had a good time though" he said giving me a sadish look. I smiled trying to cheer him up. "That's ok" I said.

After Danny left, I went to my room. "ITALY! ITALY! ITALY PICK UP THE PHONE" I jumped at first then I remember it was Maggie's ringtone (For those reading who like Hetalia yes I'm one too same with Maggie, yes also I am Italy most of the time).

Me: What

Maggie: You have to get over here at Osborn's house now

Me: Why and I told you I couldn't go

Maggie: There is a villain thing here and the guys you called the next avengers are here too

Me: what is his address and this better not be a joke

Maggie: It's not

Me: really

Maggie: I sent you his address get over here quick

Me: Bye

I hung up, told my parents I was going to meet Maggie, and took my bike and rode it to Harry's house.

I saw Maggie waiting for me when I got there. "Hey where are they" I asked as I parked my bike. She pointed up; they had to be on the roof. "Let's go" I said starting to climb the ladder to the roof.

As we got to the roof I saw the guy with blond hair wearing the green and yellow outfit get cover in the black stuff then attack the other. He later got hit by some electricity and I saw the guy try to get out. That gave me an idea, not the best idea but a goodish one.

I got onto the roof and snuck up behind the guy and pulled out my parents' taser (yes, they didn't know I had it and in a place like this yeah I should have one) and tasered him. Sadly it only ticked the black stuff off even more.

"Rebekah watch out" Maggie shouted at me; I was frozen in fear. He knocked the taser out of my hand. He was coming closer; I keep gazing into his eyes with fear in mine. "Aw" I cried, I was falling off the roof. Luckily I grabbed the railing, but I was losing my grip. Maggie saw me and froze in fear, please _someone, anyone help me _I thought and I finally lost my grip. "AAWW" I cried starting to fall, but someone grabbed my wrist. "Maggie?" I said looking up.

It was the guy who got that black stuff on him. _That scent_ I realized the scent was familiar; "Danny?" I said looking into his eyes. I nearly fell again, but soon I was on the roof with Maggie this time just watching the fight; light bulb moment. Maggie told me what happened while I nearly died. Spider man gave himself up to protect his friends and they are trying to get him out of the black stuff. And the black thing stuck the guy that saved me to a wall.

"Wait is that MJ" Maggie said surprised pointing to the other side of the roof. Yep it was MJ; she really wants to be a reporter with Daily Bugle. And she was videotaping the entire thing, so she probably saw me being stupid, just great.

Harry was with her too, she probably dragged him along. The black thing saw them, and then spider man's arm came out. He was trying to get himself out. And he did; "Nova now" He said to the guy in the air. Nova blasted the black stuff and it disappeared.

After I made sure MJ and Harry were gone, Maggie and I came out of our hiding place. "Ok so if I'm right Danny is the guy who saved me from falling off the roof, Luke is the big guy other there" I said pointing out who they were. "Eva is the girl in the tiger suit, Sam is floating up there, and Peter is Spider man" I said feeling very pleased. They pulled their masks off; Maggie had her mouth gaping because I was right. "How could you tell" Danny asked walking over to me and Maggie.

"I have a good sense of smell" I said proudly. "Well we're in trouble these two know who we are and might tell the bad guys or well anyone" Sam or Nova said now on the roof now on the roof not in the air. "I've known them for 3 months their lips are sealed" Spider man said.

"Still why are they here in the first place" Nova said still unhappy. "She told me to come" I said pointing at Maggie; "You came willingly" She shouted back. We argued for a few minutes until Danny said something. "Both of you calm down, he who angers you conquers you" Ok; one of Danny's strange comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did tutoring go" Maggie asked the next day at breakfast. _I will so regret telling her_ I thought to myself; "He stayed for dinner and my dad asked if he liked me" I said blushing a bit while looking down at the table. She spit out her milk and began laughing.

At Danny's table he probably told them same thing because they were laughing their butts off, "Wow ha, ha, ha" Maggie said before she went back to laughing. _I knew it she will not drop this _I thought. I sigh and went to class; I passed by Danny and said hi. "Good luck on your test" Danny said before I walked away. I smiled back at him to say thanks.

I did well on the test thanks to the tutoring; _I can't want to tell Danny _I thought walking to lunch with a big smile on my face. At lunch Maggie dragged me others to have lunch with them. Of course Maggie made me sit next to Danny, but I didn't really mind this time. Still I just kept myself from looking at him. "So Rebekah how did you test go?" Danny asked making me jump. Realizing what he had said I replied "I went great I got an A+ on it. I'm glad you help me with it Danny." I felt my face start to turn pink again.

"Well if it isn't little ninja and her bodyguard the soldier." A voice said from behind me. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Flash, he was on the football team and had been picking on me even since I started wearing my ninja hoodie to school which was on the first day I got here so my life is just "perfect". Still why did he have to pick on Maggie? So what if she is in ROTC and protects me from him, no one else would besides her and Peter (except it never ended well for him). "Leave her alone Flash" Maggie growled about to get up. "Don't its not worth it." I whispered in her ear grabbing her arm to stop her. I looked at the other and they looked surprised at what was going on except Peter. He has tried to stand up for me, but it always ends with him gettting shoved into a locker.

"I should be getting to class." I said getting up and picking up my stuff. I started to walk past Flash, but he shoved me to the ground. "You know martial arts then why don't you use it." Flash said looking down on me. I didn't reply, I knew I shouldn't use it in should only for emergencies. I got back up again. "Just leave me alone." I said finally able to walk away. "Just leave me alone." Flash said in a high squeaky voice. "You are so lame. Your a freak thats what. A monster. I have heard rumors about how you almost got into fights back at your old school. Its a shocker how the little ghost ninja had such a temper." He said making my nerves tick. "Flash leave her alone." Maggie growl ready to attack.

"Why in the world did someone like you chose to hang out with a monster. Ah who cares it just shows you're a loser too." At the I turned and punched Flash in the face. "How dare you insult Maggie-chan." I growled. I had snapped, I had lost control. I started punching he again, hitting him as hard as I could and anywhere I could. "Just leave Maggie alone. She has nothing to do with this. So just go away." I yelled punching him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

"What is going on in here?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see principal Colson. Dread filled my body and very soul. I realized what I had done and that I would get in big trouble for it. "It was an accident" I mumbled fear not entering my mind. Tears started to appear and I ran from the room. "Rebekah!" I heard Maggie call, but I just kept running. I went into a bathroom and locked myself in a stall, sat on the ground and buried my face in my knees crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rebekah!" Maggie called as Rebekah ran from the room. "She beat me up for no reason!" Flash said pointing in Rebekah's direction. Then Maggie too snapped. "Liar! You were bullying her then you were being a jerk to me and she snapped. She was trying to protect me… she just did it in the wrong way." Maggie said starting off strong then faltered at the end. "Is there anyone to prove your story Ms. Lawler."

At once everyone at Peter's table stood up. They then told principle Colson what happened. "Well this is her first time doing something like this and her parents did warn me of her uncontrollable temper. Mr. Thompson you will have detention and Ms. Lawler I would like to talk to Ms. Larsen, so would you go find her for me?" Colson asked. Maggie nodded and disappeared to go find Rebekah. _Now if I were Rebekah where would I disappear too_ Maggie asked herself. A smile split acrossed Maggie's face and she ran to where Rebekah was hiding.

Still sobbing in the bathroom

I felt horrible. I got in an actual fight and I was going to get in trouble for it. _I'm such a bad person_ I thought to myself still hiding in the bathroom. I heard the door open and footsteps. I froze trying to be silent. "Rebekah?" Maggie's voice asked as she walked around the room. I heard her get out something then I heard a song by Hatsune Miku start playing. I slowly got up and unlocked the stall door peeking my head out. Maggie smiled and paused the music, "I thought you would be in here." She said then gave me a big hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I shrugged. "Come on principle Colson wants to talk to you." She said leading me to the door. Unwillingly I went with Maggie to see the principle.

"Rebekah you are off the hook this time, but I don't want something like this to happen again. Alright." I nodded and left the office. Maggie and I then went outside and sat in the sun. "I guess Flash is right. I am a monster." I said to Maggie who was sun tanning. She sat up abruptly and stared at me. "You are seriously buying that crap. Rebekah even though you have an out of control temper you are no monster. You're too friendly and cuddly to be a monster." She said laying back down.

"Well how do I get rid of this temper?" I asked. She turned on she side and gave me an evil smile. "You could ask Danny for help." My face turned pink and Maggie burst into laughs. "I'm serious." I said my face still pink. "Well I am too… kind of. He is a great guy and he seems to have a good way of dealing with anger." Maggie pointed out. "Still I'm sure you would treasure every moment with him too." Maggie said. We both started laughing at this and I playfully elbowed her in the side.

"Who are you talking about?" A voice from behind said. I gave a squeak of surprise and jumped. Danny and Peter had showed up. "No one" I said quickly. "Are you okay?" Danny asked his eyes so kind and caring I could fangirl over them. I nodded, "I'm fine now." I said smiling.

"Still if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me okay." Danny said ruffling my hair then leaving. "I can see what's happening. What? And they don't have a clue. Who?" Maggie started to sing the love song from lion king, but I elbowed her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Peter said looking down at the ground. "Its okay Peter, come on we'll be late to class." I said starting to run to class.


End file.
